


Blood In The Water

by KennaWrites



Series: Wings of Fire AU. [3]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Characters Use Alternate Names, Gen, If there are tags missing let me know, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Rewrite, Title from Blood//Water by grandson, Two chapters this week!, WoF AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: The Mountain has fallen. Chased out over the open ocean with a storm rolling in and one of their own injured, there doesn't appear to be much hope on the horizon. After all, it's not just the Seawings that lay claim to the deep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WoF Au created by lesbian-wooloo on Tumblr. 
> 
> I only included relevant names this time around. The full list of names should be in the notes of the other fics in this series. 
> 
> Robin, a Skywing. Ava, a Sandwing named Mojave but referred to as Ava  
> Izzy, an Icewing named Blizzard. Fletcher, a Nightwing named Fatebreaker  
> Ruina/Wanda, a Nightwing named Cataclysm.

Ava reeled back in the air as a dragon swooped in front of her. It roared loudly, blue crackling in its mouth. Diving away, she glanced around quickly at the other dragonets. “We’re being pushed toward the ocean!” Blizzard howled, head swiveling to look at the dragons coming up along their back and sides.

“We don’t have much of a choice!” Robin called back to her and Ava twisted to look behind her. Eyes widening and a shriek in her throat, she swooped to avoid a blast of lightning.

Twisting to breathe a gout of fire at the gray dragon behind her, Ava cursed as it flew through the flames like they meant nothing. “Fire doesn’t work on them!” She roared, lunging toward the stone dragon and hitting it as hard as she could. Its flank caved in to reveal a hollow place and she pulled away from it. The dragon twisted its face in a vague approximation of rage before the blue light in its eyes died and it fell.

“They can also breathe fire too!” Robin shrieked, pushing himself away from the dragon he was grappling with and flying up. Great. Ava rolled her eyes, diving down toward the water below them with a stone dragon in pursuit. Flaring her wings and wincing at the sudden jerk, she swept up past the dragon and flew after Robin. Blizzard and Fatebreaker’s wingbeats came from behind her and she tilted her head to look at Robin. She had half a mind to send him ahead to look for a place to land. They couldn’t fly forever. 

“Fate!” Ava turned her head at Blizzard’s cry. The Icewing was flying frantically back toward the Nightwing who was falling with one of the stone dragons hanging onto his wing.

“Hang on!” Robin shouted from above, diving down past her. Wheeling around as well, Ava paused at the sight of more of the stone dragons coming toward them. For the moment, they were just specks in the distance but she felt that would quickly change.

“Get rid of it quickly!” She called to Blizzard and the Icewing ripped the stone dragon away. A quick blast of frost breath sent it plummeting, ice-covered to the thrashing water below.

“Fate’s hurt!” Blizzard roared and Ava looked down, the Icewing was supporting the Nightwing as well as she could, bright red standing out against her scales.

“I’m coming!” She dove toward the pair, Blizzard clearly struggling to maintain their height above the waves. “Look for a place to land!” Ava called to Robin as she joined Blizzard. The Skywing whirled, wings outstretched as he swept away from them.

Flapping her wings in an offbeat to Blizzard’s, Ava restrained the urge to shiver at the feeling of blood dripping down her scales. Fatebreaker was keeping up a steady stream of reassurances that he was fine and he could fly alone. She glanced over at Blizzard when the Icewing huffed. “That’s something I’m hard pressed to believe.” She muttered, voice filled with exhausted amusement. Ava dipped her head in acknowledgement, no need to waste breath on idle conversation.

Ava glared at the dark clouds gathering on the horizon as the wind picked up to swirl around them. It buffeted them and threatened to throw them off their rhythm which would likely be disastrous for Fatebreaker. The Nightwing had fallen silent and his breathing sounded labored in Ava’s ear.

“This way!” Robin called, swooping down in front of them and wheeling to the left. Exchanging a glance, Ava and Blizzard banked to the side, tipping down toward the columns protruding from the oceans. She could barely see the entrance that Robin was circling around. It was barely out of reach of the water and the waves looked like they were splashing inside. This wasn’t going to be good. 

Stumbling to a shaky landing, Blizzard tripped with a loud yelp, taking Fatebreaker with her. Ava rolled to the side to avoid accidentally scratching someone with her barb. With a vague sound of concern, Robin climbed inside the small cave with far more grace and breathed a small plume of flame to illuminate their surroundings. With dark pitted stone making damp walls, the cave wasn’t great but it would have to do. Ava got to her feet and peered back outside. Water splashed against her and she winced at the cold. This was better than nothing, she supposed. She didn’t fancy trying to fly in a thunderstorm. Especially over the ocean.

Robin quickly went to help Blizzard with Fatebreaker, settling the Nightwing as well as they could. “I’m going to block this.” Blizzard warned, still panting from carrying Fatebreaker but determinedly building a wall of ice over the cave entrance. Ava shifted back as she did, wings up to shield herself as well as Robin and Fatebreaker. Glancing back, Ava watched as Robin coaxed Fatebreaker to move his wing so he could look at the wound.

“That’s bad.” Robin hissed and Ava moved toward them, eyeing the wound. Blood still dripped sluggishly from it, disappearing on Fatebreaker’s dark scales.

She growled, shaking her head. “There’s no way to fix it properly out here.” With older dragons and plenty of supplies, this wouldn’t be a problem.

“What should we do?” Blizzard asked as she walked closer, jaws steaming from her frost breath.

“You’re not going to like this idea.” Ava warned, clicking her tongue thoughtfully.

“Why?” Blizzard leaned back, eyes narrowing and Robin stiffened. “Ava no.”

“He’s going to bleed out.”

“It’s going to be ugly and what if you make it worse?!”

“If I don’t do it, he’ll almost certainly die. If I do, he only might die. A half either way.” Ava muttered, leaning closer to inspect the torn flesh. “

What are you talking about?” Blizzard broke in, sounding panicked.

“I can burn the wound closed.” Ava sighed, sitting back and looking at the Icewing.

“No!” Blizzard spat, spines raised and rattling.

“Then he’s going to die!” Ava shouted, teeth bared as she circled to face Blizzard. She glared at the other dragon, tail flicking with suppressed irritation.

“Why are you shouting?” Fatebreaker coughed and Robin gasped, Blizzard ducking around Ava to crouch beside the Nightwing.

“How are you feeling?” She asked and Fatebreaker shivered.

“Cold. I can’t feel my wings.” Blizzard reared away, wings folding tight against her sides.

“Ava, I know you don’t like touching dragons but,” Robin looked at her beseechingly as he curled up next to Fatebreaker. “You’re the only one warm enough to make a difference.” She stared at him for a long moment.

“Fine.” She stalked toward them, laying down and draping her wings over both Robin and Fatebreaker. They were both cold and she wrinkled her muzzle. She looked toward Blizzard as the Icewing laid down a fair distance away from the three fire-breathing dragons.

* * *

Focusing her gaze on her talons, she fought to ignore the clammy scales pressed against her side. “Ava?” Robin’s voice was a welcome distraction and she lifted her head. “The bleeding has slowed down but is this normal?” He asked, pointing toward a spot on Fatebreaker’s flank that she couldn’t see.

“What?” She stood up, walking around to where Robin was laying. A faint glow came from the wound, seeping from a patch of torn scales that didn’t quite fit with the rest. She frowned, looking at Robin.

“There’s more.” He murmured, pointing to another set of faintly glowing scales.

Leaning back and curving her wings in order to block out more of the light, Ava peered at Fatebreaker. The largest patches of glowing scales were along his flanks and tail with a few scattered on the undersides of his wings. “Nightwings aren’t supposed to have bioluminescent scales.” She muttered to Robin, folding her wings as Fatebreaker stirred.

“What?”

“You have glowing scales.” She said blandly.

“What’s going on?” Blizzard asked, joining them.

“Oh that happens. They just do that.” Fatebreaker muttered, blinking at them blearily.

“It’s not a Nightwing trait.” Ava said, giving Robin a look. Fatebreaker just sighed, eyes closing.

“What are you saying?” Blizzard asked, peering at the scales curiously.

“Seawings are the only dragons that I know about with bioluminescent scales.” Ava said, glancing over at Blizzard. The Icewing’s face was twisted in confusion.

“Do you think he could be one of Cataclysm’s?” Robin murmured, giving her a sideways look.

“That’s a possibility.” She said slowly, circling back around Fatebreaker to curl around him again. “Insight seemed to be implying multiple.” She muttered, talons tapping against the stone.

“What are you talking about? You’re not making sense, who’s Cataclysm?” Blizzard asked, looking between the two of them. Ava ducked her head to rest it on her forelegs, letting Robin take over explaining to Blizzard. With the bleeding slowing down, Fatebreaker was in less danger. The cold would be his greatest enemy overnight however.

Head lifting as the storm began to slack off, Ava stood up. Robin made a faint grumbling noise as she moved away from them, clearly upset by the loss of her warm scales. Rearing up, she slammed her talons against what was left of Blizzard’s ice wall.

Shivering at the cool breeze, she tipped her muzzle into the wind. “We’ll have to fly soon if we don’t want to get caught in another storm.” She stared off over the water, the scent of rain heavy as the wind blew toward her.

“Can Fate handle that?” Blizzard asked, stepping up next to her and peering out at the sky.

“He’ll have to.” Ava shook her head, frowning at a faint sound from the water.

“Robin wake up.” She turned around, steps faltering as she met Robin’s gaze. “Never mind, you’re awake.” She muttered and Robin stood up. Ava looked over her shoulder at Blizzard.

“We’ll have to carry him won’t we?” Robin followed her gaze.

“Blizzard will be too cold, she’ll just chill him.” She murmured, ducking down to prod Fatebreaker awake.

“Can you go on ahead to check the direction?” She asked, hearing the rattle of Blizzard’s spines as she bristled.

“Why am I flying ahead?” She asked with a slight snarl and Ava refrained from rolling her eyes. Stubborn Icewings. “You’re too cold to help Fatebreaker, you’ll unfortunately make things worse.” Ava snapped, nudging Fatebreaker firmly. Blizzard grumbled behind her and Robin murmured something that Ava tuned out.

“He’s not waking up.” She hissed, stepping back from Fatebreaker.

“What?” Blizzard hurried to the Nightwing’s side, nudging him.

“We have to fly. Now.” Ava muttered and the Icewing lifted her head to look at her with wide eyes. “Come on Robin.” Ava jerked her head and the Skywing stepping, head dipping as Blizzard helped get Fatebreaker onto their backs. Stumbling to the cave entrance, Ava and Robin exchanged looks and took flight.


	2. When The Waters Rise, There's No Place To Hide.

Wings starting to tremble, Ava surveyed the horizon, noting Blizzard flying ahead of them. They couldn’t have flown that far from land. However they hadn’t been carrying another dragon for the first part of the flight. It had felt like the land should be much closer. Beside her, Robin was also starting to falter, panting. “Hang in there.” She murmured, giving him a quick smile. Robin straightened his head, inhaling deeply, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She huffed, turning her gaze back to the clouds and ocean still ahead.

Jaws parted to breathe easier, she hissed at the scent of blood. Robin flinched, wobbling for half a wingbeat. “What’s wrong?” He panted, twisting his head a little to look at Fatebreaker.

“The wound must have reopened.” Ava muttered, wrinkling her muzzle at the feeling of liquid dripping down her scales.

“Where’s Blizzard?” Robin asked, lifting his head a little. Ava narrowed her eyes, scanning the sky ahead of them.

“I don’t see her.”

“And there is fog rolling in.” Robin said, a tremble in his voice betraying his nervousness.

“Keep flying.” Ava counseled, fighting her own exhaustion.

“But how much farther can we make it?” Robin asked and Ava closed her mouth, not looking toward him. “That’s what I thought.” Robin sounded resigned and weary.

“Is that Blizzard?” Robin asked and Ava lifted her head, narrowing her eyes to the skyline in front of them. “Not over there.” Robin huffed, jerking his head toward their right. “Over there.”

“Yes?” Ava answered slowly and the Skywing frowned, head tilting.

“She’s flying very fast.”

“I see that.”

“Should we slow down?”

“How should I know but maybe?” Ava offered and Robin nodded.

Blizzard swooped a circle around them, panting. “There’s a place to land not far away. It’s not the mainland but for a quick break…” She trailed off and Robin gestured for her to lead.

* * *

Landing on the rock protruding from the ocean, Ava eyed the water lapping at the edge nervously. Robin slumped down with a whine, Ava sinking down next to him to avoid jostling Fatebreaker too much. “How does he look?” She asked Blizzard as the Icewing circled around them.

“He’s bleeding again.” Blizzard muttered, curling her tail close as she sat down.

“We can’t rest long then.” Ava sighed and Robin groaned. “I’m never going to look at the ocean again after this.” Ava huffed, shaking her head as she looked back over the ocean.

Blizzard perked up suddenly, wings flaring out and both of them ducked as she leaped into the air. “What are you doing?” Ava shouted, glaring after the Icewing. There was no response as Blizzard climbed higher into the air.

“Well I don’t like that.” Robin muttered, nudging Ava and getting back to his feet. Ava mirrored him, craning her neck to try and see farther out in the ocean.

Blizzard was barely visible in the clouds and fog but Ava could still see how she recoiled midair. “Robin, something’s wrong.” She muttered and the Skywing shifted nervously next to her, turning his head to move Fatebreaker around a little. Eyes widening as Blizzard streaked back toward them, Ava frantically scanned the air for anything that would have caused her to panic.

“GET IN THE AIR!” Blizzard roared as soon as she was barely within hearing range.

Robin whipped his head around, eyes wide. “Why?” He whispered and Ava huffed, shaking her head.

“I don’t know but let’s go.”

“It’s right there!” Blizzard screeched, spiraling down as she flew closer, pointing. Looking toward the water, Ava’s heart skipped a beat and she scrambled to pull herself back together.

“Up.” She looked toward Robin when he didn’t make any moves. “UP!” She roared and Robin jerked, finally moving as they took to the air. A huge dark shape was traveling quickly toward them below the water, far enough down to be indistinct but definitely massive.

Blizzard swept above them, spines rattling and Ava risked a look down. The creature was getting closer to the surface and she inhaled sharply. They weren’t gaining height fast enough. “It’s going to jump out at us.” She hissed and Robin gasped.

“There’s no way it can do that, right?” Ava shook her head, not wasting her breath to answer him.

The ocean erupted in front of them. Cold water splattered them, swamping Ava’s vision. She shook her head, frantically trying to clear her eyes.

Ava heard Robin cry out and she twisted her head to see him be pulled down away from her. Her own path listing to the side as Fatebreaker started sliding.

“NO!” Blizzard howled from above her and Ava fought to keep herself and Fatebreaker from getting closer to the water.

“Robin!” She shouted, struggling to stay aloft and searching the thrashing water for a sign of the Skywing’s scales. The waves were getting dangerously close to her and she pushed upwards, tail thrashing as fought to regain the sky. The water bubbled under her and she stared down at the dark shape rising back up through the water. Heat rose in her chest and she blasted the water as the creature burst out.

Steam, smoke, and fog writhed around her and she twisted away from a flailing limb, eyes wide. Straightening out her flight, she tried to keep Fatebreaker stable. Something splashed in the ocean below her and a low rib shaking cry came from the creature and she bared her teeth. Blizzard’s frantic calls suddenly cut off and Ava whipped around, wings starting to ache. Someone shrieked an alarm call, piercing and high-pitched, but she couldn’t tell where it was coming from. She couldn’t be alone. Not over the ocean with something hunting her.

Below her the water writhed and bubbled as something circled below the surface. The low rib shaking cry from the creature came again. Eyes widening, she swore as some distant creature responded to the cry. She couldn’t handle two huge predators that she hadn’t even seen properly yet. Panting, she beat her wings to push herself up farther. “Robin! Blizzard!” She called, twisting her head to look around her. Fatebreaker’s breathing rasped in her ears and she flinched, he sounded worse than before. Glancing down, she cried out as the dark shape beneath the water rose toward her.

A Seawing roar echoed in her ears like thunder and something grabbed her and Fatebreaker, pulling them away from the water. A second quickly moving dark shape slammed into the first, patches of the water flashing. The water swirled and waves splashed up as the dragon and the creature fought. Ava stared at the violently thrashing water until she was jostled by whatever was holding her. Glancing up at the large pale blue and pink Seawing, she blinked. “How many of you were there?” The dragoness asked, head tilting a little as she turned her gray eyes to Fatebreaker who was held in her other talons.

“Four.” Ava rasped and the Seawing nodded, markings on her face flashing almost absently.

“Can you fly alone?” The dragoness asked and Ava nodded weakly, forcing her wings to move as the Seawing let her go. Tilting her wings down, the dragoness flew lower toward the water. “Follow me, Undertow should have been able to kill it.” The dragoness called over her shoulder and Ava followed her.

Closer to the water, the air was clearer and she stared in shock. She had thought that the pale dragoness had been large. She was wrong however. A massive dark blue and green dragon lifted its head from the water, holding two brightly colored shapes in its mouth.

“Robin! Blizzard!” Ava called, swooping closer as both Seawings seemed to be eye her curiously.

“They’re fine, the-.” Ava turned her head as the pale dragoness said something that Ava could neither understand nor pronounce. “-just knocked them around a bit, but don’t worry too much about it. Undertow killed it.” The dragoness said, circling as the dark colored dragon placed Blizzard and Robin on its back. The dragoness then set Fatebreaker on the other dragon’s back before landing to float on the water. Ava breathed a small plume of fire out cautiously. What she had taken for the natural darkness of the water was actually blood, and a lot of it.

“How about you lay on my back for a little bit, your wings are trembling.” Ava stared at the pale dragoness. “Oh, sorry. My name is Pearl and this is Undertow.” The dragoness- Pearl, introduced herself and the dark colored dragoness.

“Okay.” Ava sighed, attempting to copy how Pearl landed in the water before climbing carefully onto the Seawing’s back.

“What are four dragonets from different tribes doing out in the ocean?” Pearl asked and Ava paused, looking toward where she could see the other three resting on Undertow’s back.

“We’re from Jade Mountain Academy. It was attacked and we had to run.” She explained quietly, noticing how the pair of dragoness went still.

“What attacked the mountain?” Pearl finally asked and Ava frowned. This could be a bit difficult for the dragonesses to believe.

“An animus dragon sent stone statues to the mountain. I don’t know why. A group of them chased us out toward the ocean.” She explained, flinching as Undertow swam closer, towering over her.

“Do you know Abyss? He’s a Seawing.” Undertow’s voice was softer than Ava had been expecting but by the three moons, she was way too big. Shrinking down a little and ignoring the desire to rattle her scales, Ava cleared her throat.

“I know him. He was with us before he told us to leave. He wanted to look for his winglet.” She stopped with a violent shiver as a wave splashed up onto Pearl’s side.

“But he was okay when you last saw him?” Undertow asked and Ava nodded.

“How do you know him?” She asked, realizing that was probably what she should have started with.

“Pearl and I are his mothers.” Undertow murmured and Ava paused, looking at them before humming in understanding.

“We should get going.” Pearl twisted her head to look at Ava as she shivered again. The dragoness started swimming, keeping most of her back above the water. Undertow swam alongside them, markings on her face flashing before the darker colored dragoness starting swimming faster. “Hang on if you need to.” Pearl murmured, tail swishing through the water as she picked up speed. Ava ducked her head, pulling her wings in close as the cool breeze grew stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is a tropical/shallow water variant of Seawings. They tend to be smaller and have lighter/brighter colors than deeper water dwelling Seawings.  
> Undertow is a deep water variant of Seawings. They can get very large but only if they spend their lives completely in the water otherwise their bodies won't be able to support their own weight. She's not one of the purely water dwelling ones and yes they are Clay's adopted mothers. They love him very much. 
> 
> If anyone wants me to add a vague description of how the dragonets look, I'd be willing. Just let me know here or over on my Tumblr, it's kennawardwrites. Have a great week everybody!


End file.
